villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Nino (Drive)
Nino is one of the two main antagonists of the 2011 American neo-noir crime film Drive, alongside Bernie Rose. He is a tall, tough grown man with a wide back and strong look, this characteristic can remind of a gorilla or a caveman which just make him more intimidating and formidable. He usually dresses casually with sweatsuits, shirts, sneakers and gold chains, near the end of the film he is having a party at his business and it has seen wearing a Versace black suit with a white shirt with golden tie and tissue. He was portrayed by Ron Perlman, who is best known for his best roles such as Deathstroke/Slade in Teen Titans, The Lich in Adventure Time, Nicola in Bunraku ''and Dieter Reinhardt in ''Blade II. History Nino is a Jewish mobster alongside his best friend and partner in crime Bernie Rose, the manager and owner of Nino's Pizzeria when the auto shop owner and movie stunt director Shannon persuades both of them to purchase a stock car chassis and build it for the Driver to race. Meanwhile, the Driver comes close to Irene and Benicio the family of the recently released prisoner Standard, who owing protection money from his time in prison, is beaten up by Albanian gangster Cook, who demands that Standard rob a pawnshop for $40,000 to pay the debt. The driver, concerned for the safety of Irene and Benicio, steals a Ford Mustang and offers to act as the getaway driver for the pawnshop job. After the job is done the Driver hunts down Cook in a strip club, smashes his fingers with a hammer, and threatens to kill him, force-feeding him the bullet that was given to Benicio; Cook reveals that Nino was behind the robbery. The driver decides to return the million but Nino dismisses the offer and instead sends a hitman to the driver's apartment building, but the Driver kills the hitman in the elevator In his pizzeria, Nino reveals to Bernie that the money was stashed at the pawn shop by a low-level Philadelphia wise guy from the "East Coast mob" and since anyone tied to the robbery could lead the East Coast Mafia to them, they need to kill everyone involved. Bernie warns Nino that nobody steals from the Italian Mob. Nino becomes angered and explains how the Italian Mob has, in part due to his Jewish heritage, continually marginalized and insulted him. In the end, he convinces Bernie to follow his plan. Bernie then proceeds to murder Cook, as he is the sole witness to their agreement. After Shannon refuses to divulge the whereabouts of the driver, Bernie kills him at the auto shop cutting his arm veins with a straight razor from his collection of blades. The Driver (disguising himself with a rubber mask from his stuntman job) follows Nino from the pizzeria to the Pacific Coast Highway and T-bones Nino's car onto a beach, The Driver chases Nino and drives him of the road to later crash his car onto Nino's car, which falls from a hill and in the beach, Nino comes crawling out from the car while the Driver chases him, Nino in terror tries to escape to the sea but the waves are too strong and push him to the Driver, then he drowns Nino in the sea. Personality Nino is described by the film's director Nicolas Winding Refn and actor Ron Perlman as "a Jewish guy who wants to be an Italian mobster". Nino is at first sight tough and dangerous, and even though throughout the film he is shown to be really serious about his business and people he works with by not taking any mistakes lightly from anyone, it is also shown he is just envious of his superiors who also bully him for being jew, he tries to make them respect him by taking risks, torturing people and killing anyone who gets in his way, but when his henchmen Cook reveals to the Driver that the Pawn Shop robbery was all Nino's idea, he asks Bernie to violently murder him as he looks away, this may show that even though he is feared for his appearance, manners and punishments, he can't handle violence. During the film, it is also shown that he likes expensive things and swears a lot. Gallery Drive-movie-poster-ron-perlman-011.jpg|Nino's promotional poster. Trivia *Ryan Gosling described Ron Perlman's performance in this film as "the guitar solo". *Despite being the Bigger Bad and arguably main antagonist, he was the easiest for the Driver to find, so he killed him first, making Bernie the final antagonist. Category:Mobsters Category:Businessmen Category:Male Category:Movie Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Gangsters Category:Arrogant Category:Mastermind Category:Murderer Category:Vengeful Category:The Heavy Category:Archenemy Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Deceased Category:Evil from the Past Category:Power Hungry Category:Wealthy Category:Greedy Category:Criminals Category:Incriminators Category:Obsessed Category:Traitor Category:Homicidal Category:Conspirators Category:Elderly Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Cowards Category:Cheater